1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to handbags and handbag systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a handbag or handbag system that has one or more inner bags removably attached or capable of being removably attached to the outer shell o f the handbag The invention also relates to methods of using such handbags and handbag systems.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Handbags are commonly used by individuals to transport a variety of personal items. A handbag may be used to carry identification, credit cards, keys, wallet, checkbook, glasses, combs tissue and the like. For many, the use of a handbag has become a necessary element in the conduct of their daily activities.
Handbags have been designed with numerous styles and designs. Different occasions or different attire may call for a particular kind or color of handbag. However, moving the contents of one handbag into a different handbag can be a tedious process. There is also a risk that something important may be left behind in an unnoticed pocket of the previous handbag. Changing handbags to suit every situation is troublesome, yet no single handbag can suffice for a wide variety of occasions.
Therefore, a need exists for a handbag or system of handbags which facilitates the exchange of contents from one handbag to another.